elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Volskygge
Description Volskygge is a dungeon located to the southwest of Lost Echo Cave and Fort Hraggstad, slightly north of Deepwood Redoubt. On an easier note, the dungeon can be located just north from Deepwood Redoubt or south from Steepfall Burrow and Northwatch Keep. Dungeon Parts *Volskygge *Volskygge Passages *Volskygge Peak Noteable Loot *Dragon Priest Mask: Volsung Mask *Surfeit of Thieves: Skill Book (Skyrim)#Lockpicking *Word Wall: Whirlwind Sprint Walkthrough If you want to skip the whole dungeon and simply grab the mask and word wall, you can climb the mountain directly to the peak. When you reach the peak there will be a boss battle with Volsung. He will drop a special mask also called Volsung. There is also a Shout in the area, called Whirlwind Sprint. An Orichalcum Ore Vein can be found near a flowing river inside. There will be a puzzle to solve in a certain area. The riddle of the puzzle is described in the book The Four Totems Of Volskygge and goes as follows: Page 1 All four are bound to the same land as we. '' ''Some lay low, consumed in shadow, Others stand tall, stretching their necks to see, While none live in this sacred barrow, They all demand your attention if you are to proceed. The riddle can be solved by activating the handles "Snake", "Bear", "Fox", "Wolf." *If the gate does not open, save then reload, and enter the sequence again. This is a known fix. (PS3) Page 2 The first fears all, the second fears none. The third eats what it can, preferably number one. The fourth fears the second, but only when alone. All must be activated in order, if you wish to go home''.'' Solution The Snake fears all, The Bear fears none. The Fox eats what it can, Preferably the Snake. The Wolf fears the Bear, But only when it's separated from its pack. If you are just in search of the dragon priest's mask, then you can avoid going through the dungeon. As you walk up to the door to Volskygge, look up to the mountain peak directly behind it. The ruins you see are the location of the word of power and the dragon priest. (Note: you may have to walk up the stairs outside, look in the direction of the door to see the ruins. They cannot be seen if you are too close to the door.) Quest *In miscellaneous quest: > Find the source of power in Volskygge Notes *The trapped door that leads to a spiked pit can cause game freezing. *It is possible for the glowing words to not appear and so impossible for you to learn the word. This also means that the Dragon Priest and his mask are unavailable to you as well. To get around this use the Unrelenting Force shout on the priest's coffin which will blast the priest out of the coffin and slam him against the wall. This will also stun him for a short time and make the fight against him easier. It won't get you the word but at least you will have the mask. (Confirmed on PC) Learning Whirlwind Sprint as part of the main quest first before clearing this dungeon may resolve this. Also, all 3 parts of Whirlwind Sprint can be unlocked regardless of whether or not Volskygge's word wall shows up. *Sometimes, if you have the quest "Find the source of power in Volskygge" active, and you go through Northwind Mine, finding the Aura Whisper word of power on Northwind Summit will cause this quest to be completed. Category:Skyrim: Locations Category:Skyrim: Haafingar Hold Locations Category:Skyrim: Word Wall Locations